


The ABC Party

by PaintByNumber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Stanford Era, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintByNumber/pseuds/PaintByNumber
Summary: Sam is off at Stanford and keeps in contact with Dean. When Dean hears about Sam going to an ABC party, he can't get to Palo Alto fast enough. Being the protective, jealous brother ends up much differently than he thought it would.





	

Dean and John were on the road in Nevada two months after Sam left them for Stanford. John didn’t know it, but Dean and Sam had kept in contact as much as they could, texting often and calls when they were both able to talk. Sam never said it but Dean knew he was homesick, something Sam didn’t even know he could be growing up without a home. But the fact of it hit Dean when they got off the phone one day after a nearly two hour phone call. They were homesick for each other. Dean didn’t dare say anything about it because he didn’t want to make Sam feel like he had to come back. 

‘What’s up in California?’ Dean texted once he laid down in bed in a motel bed that was too hard and lumpy and he had too much energy to sleep. 

‘In my philosophy class there’s a dude named Leaf and one named Kale,’ was Sam’s quick reply that made a laugh bubble out of Dean unexpectedly.

‘It’s too bad mom and dad didn’t name you Spinach so you could fit in.’

‘Haha you’d make fun of my salads even more then.”

‘Yeah, probably,’ Dean grinned as he texted his brother, ‘but, really, what are you up to?’

‘I got invited to an ABC party tomorrow so I’m trying to figure out what to wear at the moment.’ Dean furrowed his brows at the message. 

‘The hell is an ABC party?’ When he hadn’t gotten a reply in 10 minutes, he sent another, ‘Sammy?’ Another ten minutes had gone by and he figured Sam had gotten busy with homework or his new friends. He sighed and turned his phone off then focused on falling asleep despite the uncomfortable bed.

When he woke up and turned his phone on, he was surprised to see a message from Sam that simply said, ‘Google it.’

Dean frowned at the message but figured he could look it up when he went to the library that day to do some research with John. They weren’t nearly as good at researching as Sam was and they were struggling to figure out how he managed to find information so quickly. 

While John searched the stacks for books on what they thought they were hunting, Dean settled in front of a computer. He attempted to research for about five minutes before admitting to himself that he needed to find out what an ABC party was so that he could focus. 

He typed ‘ABC Party’ into Google and clicked the link for Urban Dictionary’s definition of it: “Anything But Clothes party. Where you wear anything but clothes. ex: trashbags, saran wrap, lampshades, trashcans, tape, cardboard boxes, etc”. He shook his head then looked at images of what some people wore to these parties, shocked to see men and women bearing as much skin as they could without being arrested, barely covering their bodies in items like condom wrappers and caution tape.

‘You’re seriously going to one of those?’ Dean texted Sam, ‘what are you even gonna wear?’

‘Not much,’ Sam replied. 

Dean could explain the fire of jealousy that lit deep in his stomach at Sam’s words, but he didn’t particularly want to because that would be admitting how he felt. Admitting what really drove a deep wedge between the two brothers. 

\--

“I’m going to Stanford,” Sam said after Dean had found a flyer in Sam’s pile of dirty clothes at the laundromat 

“Why?” Dean asked after a moment, trying to find his thoughts. “When?”

“In two weeks… And because I can’t… I can’t be here anymore, Dean,” he whispered, not looking up to meet Dean’s eyes.

“Why not? Is something wrong? We can fix it if it is. You can drive more, play your music, whatever you need, okay? We can make this better.” 

“You can’t fix this, Dean.” Sam smiled softly, looking up at his brother. 

“What is it, Sam? Just tell me.” 

“I… I feel more than a brother should feel for you,” Sam finally whispered, his gaze dropping back to the tiled floor. 

Dean didn’t know what to say, what he should say or what Sam needed to hear. He suddenly felt like he was on a stage in front of a crowd and he had just forgotten his line. He started to feel warm all over, sweat sticking his shirt to his back. “Sam… I can’t,” he finally whispered.

Sam smiled weakly and nodded, “I know. That’s why I’m going… It’ll be better this way. We can still talk and be brothers but this way it’s just… Easier on me. I don’t care if it’s selfish, I just need to.”

“I get it, Sammy, don’t worry about it.” Dean smiled sadly, not sure how Sam would interpret it after his confession. 

\--  
If Dean had just been able to admit that he felt the same way he wouldn’t be faced with the thought of Sam being around all his friends and a bunch of attractive, smart, Californian men all of them in barely any clothing. He had to do something, had to tell Sam he wasn’t the only one that felt those things. He logged off of the computer and found his father at a table with a stack of books in front of him. 

“Dad, I’ve gotta go. Sam… Sam called, wants me to come by. He thinks there’s something going on out there.” John tensed at the mention of Sam, both of them still icy towards the other.

“He can’t take care of it himself?” John asked after a moment of deliberating. 

“I don’t want him to try and get himself killed.”

“Alright, fine. Take the Impala, I’ll find a car here. Keep me updated,” John said as he handed the keys over to Dean. Dean grinned as he grabbed them then left the library without another word then stopped at the motel to grab his bag. The drive wouldn’t be long, only about six hours from where they were so Dean would get there just a little after the party started. 

\--

It took a while of asking around before he could manage to find the party Sam was apparently attending. He parked in front of the house that had loud music pouring out of it and people sitting on the front porch drinking out of red solo cups. He shook his head at the people wearing cardboard boxes, colored saran wrap, and even tin foil which didn’t seem at all safe or like it would make it through the whole night. Dean figured they didn’t really care if it did. 

He got out and went inside, pushing past bodies and trying to see Sam through the crowd of drunken college students. He paused a moment to admire the back of a man across the room who was wearing only a pizza box with a hole cut in the middle as if it were a skirt. It left very little to the imagination, showing off his tan lines where boxers or shorts would usually rest. He watched the muscles in his tan back ripple as he ran his hand through his hair and bit his lip. ‘Stop getting side-tracked,’ he thought, pushing his fantasies out of his head as he turned away, ‘you’re here to get Sammy.’

“Dean?” He heard his name called over the noise of the people and the music and turned to where it came from. He gulped when he saw Sam standing there, obviously the front of the man in the pizza box he had been staring at. His eyes trailed down Sam’s chest to where the box was barely covering his dick, appreciating the front view just as much as he had enjoyed the back. His eyes snapped up, remembering why he was here.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Dean asked after he crossed the room in record time despite how many people were jammed in there. 

“Anything but clothes,” Sam said with a wide grin. “You’ll never guess how many numbers I’ve gotten because of my sausage pizza puns.”

“Are you drunk?” He asked, ignoring the jealous urge to find those people that gave Sam numbers and tell them to never go near his baby brother again.

“A little,” Sam giggled, swaying on his feet.

“We’re getting you out of here, come on Sam.” Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house. He got Sam in the car after throwing his red solo cup in the grass in front of the house then got in the driver’s side.

“Where’s your dorm?” Dean asked as he started to drive away from the party.

“What do you think you’re doing, Dean? You have no right to come up here and pull me away from a party and I was talking to a guy there, you know, I was fucking having fun.” 

Dean looked over at him with raised eyebrows. “You’re mad at me? I saved you from being a fucking one night stand to a dude preying on you.”

“Who cares what I would have been if I wanted to do it? You have no room to tell me what to do.”

“I don’t? I’m your big brother, I’m supposed to protect you,” Dean said through clenched teeth.

“How is this protecting me? I’m moving on from my fucked up crush on you, isn’t that a good thing? It’s what you want me to do.”

“When did I say that’s what I wanted?”

“I kinda figured it out, Dean. You just… Let me go, you were happy to see me leave.”

“I wasn’t happy, Sam. I’m still not.”

Sam sighed and shook his head. “Well I’m sorry but I can’t be around you and feel this way for you. I miss you, everyday, but I can’t continue to pretend I only think of you as a brother.”

Dean’s hands tightened on the wheel as he pulled over on the side of the road. “What would you do if I felt the same?” He asked after a moment, staring ahead. 

Sam snorted and shook his head, “I’ve never thought about it.”

Dean’s stomach churned with nerves. Did Sam not want this anymore? “Why not?”  
“It’s not a possibility in my mind so I never imagined it,” Sam shrugged. 

“Yeah well I never thought you’d like me either. I thought I was sick for feeling that way, crushing on my baby brother even when he was 13 and too young for me to be thinking about in the ways I thought of you.”

“Wait…” Sam frowned as he pieced it together, “you have feelings for me?”

“Yes, Sam, I do… Always have.”

“Why didn’t you tell me when I told you?”

“I couldn’t. I couldn’t hold you back from school or your life. I couldn’t drag you into a world I know you hate.” 

“So why are you doing that now?”

He sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know… I think I couldn’t stand the thought of you ever being with someone else. Someone that wouldn’t treat you how you deserve to be.”

“I… I like it here, Dean, and I don’t wanna leave it,” Sam winced when Dean’s face fell, “but I want… I need to be with you. Can we do that? Can you do that? Let me be here, come visit when you’re nearby and be in a relationship?”

“I can do that,” Dean whispered before moving across the seat and kissing the lips he had dreamed of since he was seventeen years old. Sam hesitated before kissing back full force, grabbing onto Dean by his waist and hair. They broke apart only when they needed to breathe, both panting which dissolved into laughter when they realized that this was really going to happen. 

“Can we get a motel room? I’m tired and my roommate fucking sucks, I don’t want him to ruin this,” Sam said after their laughter calmed.

“What would he ruin?” Dean asked, but started driving in the direction he had come into town where he saw a few motels. 

“Me fucking my brother,” Sam smirked then laughed when the engine roared louder as the car sped up under Dean’s eager foot. 

He pulled up to a motel and parked then dashed into the office to get them a room. After getting the key he went back to the car and grabbed his bag, smiling at Sam. “Come on, Sammy,” he went into the room without looking back to make sure Sam was behind him. He tossed his bag on one of the beds and pulled his shirt off, sniffing it and grimacing before throwing it on the ground. Only when there was a knock on the door did he realize Sam didn’t follow him inside so he quickly opened the door. 

Sam grinned cockily at him, leaning on the door frame and flexing his muscles with his hands on the pizza box. “Did someone order an extra large sausage?”

Dean laughed and pulled him into the room, kissing him even as chuckles continued between the two of them. “Get that damn box off, Sam,” Dean whispered when he pulled away to look at him. Sam stepped back and pushed it down his body then stepped out of it, laughing when Dean stared at him in shock. 

“What’s so surprising?” He teased, fixing his erection in his tight blue underwear.

“That this is actually happening,” Dean said after a moment, causing Sam to smile.

“Hopefully won’t be the last time, either. Come on, I’m way overdressed here.” Dean chuckled and stripped out of his jeans, revealing his tented plaid boxers. Sam groaned and kissed him hard once again, dragging him to the bed. Dean fell onto his back with Sam over him, their tongues meeting as the kiss got more and more heated. He shoved his hands in the back of Sam’s underwear, squeezing his ass and making his baby brother moan. 

“Like that, Sammy?” Dean whispered in his ear after breaking the kiss. Sam nodded quickly, kissing and biting over Dean’s neck. “Who’s gonna, you know… Take it?” Dean asked, making Sam pull back to look down at him. 

“I’ve never… Done this before. So, I don’t know,” Sam said, blush coloring his cheeks.

“At all or with a guy?”

“At all,” Sam shook his head.

“Well I’ve never been with a guy… I don’t wanna hurt you by going too hard… I’ll bottom.” 

“Are you sure?” Sam worried, biting his bottom lip.

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean smiled up at him, setting his hand on his cheek. “I’m sure.”

“Do you have lube?” Sam reached for the duffle Dean had brought. 

“Side pocket,” he grinned when Sam grabbed it. Sam set it next to Dean’s hand then began to kiss down his body, tugging Dean’s shorts down. He groaned when his erection was freed and it popped up, hitting Dean’s abdomen. He sucked gently on the tip, making Dean’s back bow in pleasure as his hands found Sam’s long hair and tugged. Sam looked up at him as he took as much as he could without gagging, wrapping his hand around what was left. He bobbed his head up and down quickly then slowly, trying to figure out what pace Dean enjoyed the most. Sam settled on slow and sensual, enjoying how Dean writhed underneath him at the attention. “Sammy, Sammy, you’ve gotta stop. I wanna come with you inside me.” Sam groaned and pulled away then kissed over his thighs and grabbed the lube and slicked three of his fingers. He slowly and carefully pressed one in, watching Dean’s face for any sign of discomfort. 

“Please tell me if it hurts, De,” Sam whispered before leaning down to kiss him gently for a moment.

“I will,” Dean smiled softly up at him, “feels fine so far, I can take another.” Sam smiled and pressed another finger inside alongside the first and spread them gently. “Feels good, Sammy,” he whispered, spreading his legs wider. Sam continued to open him up on his fingers, alternating between spreading them wider and thrusting them slowly. Sam pressed a third in and kissed a grimace off of Dean’s face from the extra stretch. After a few minutes, Dean was moaning and moving himself up and down onto Sam’s fingers. 

“Ready for me, De?” Sam smiled down at him.

“Yes, fuck, Sam, get inside me,” Dean panted, continuing to work himself on the fingers inside him.

Sam smiled and reluctantly pulled them out then slicked himself up with a liberal amount of lubricant as well as pouring some out on Dean’s entrance. He leaned over him and kissed him lovingly before slowly pressing inside his older brother, holding his hips. He pulled away when he was halfway inside him to see if he was showing any signs of pain, but was pleased to see that his eyes were closed and his mouth was open as soft moans came out. “Fuck, Dean,” Sam gasped as he continued to press into him, “you feel so good.”

“So do you, Sammy,” Dean groaned when Sam pressed the last inch inside him.

“Holy shit, why haven’t we been doing this our whole lives?” Sam whispered as he slowly started to thrust in and out of him. “It feels incredible, like you were made to-”

“Sam, shut up and fuck me,” Dean smiled, digging his nails into Sam’s back. Sam chuckled and kissed him hard as he continued to move at a slow, even pace. Dean broke the kiss after a moment and wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist. “I said fuck me, Sammy.” 

“Yes, big brother,” Sam grinned and leaned back for better leverage then began to fuck in and out of him in earnest, their skin slapping together when Sam would slam back into Dean, pulling moans and gasps from both of them.

Dean pulled him down into a rough kiss, sweat coating both of their bodies from the exertion of their love making. “Gonna come, Sammy,” Dean panted against his lips.

“Me too, De, come on, wanna see what you look like when you come on my cock,” Sam panted. Dean gasped and moaned loudly as he came, shooting between them. “Fuck, Dean, you’re so fucking tight.” He whispered before thrusting deep inside him as he came hard, filling his brother. Sam pressed their foreheads together as they both struggled to catch their breath. They kissed gently as Sam pulled out, causing Dean to whimper at the sudden emptiness. 

Sam laid out next to Dean and smiled softly at him, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Sammy,” Dean chuckled. “I don’t do that for just anyone.”

Sam smiled and shook his head at his brother still using jokes to deflect from his feelings even after what they had just done. “Still wanna do this?”

“What? Be your boyfriend or whatever?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded, trying not to look vulnerable under Dean’s gaze. 

“Yeah, Sam, I do.” Dean chuckled when Sam kissed him hard.


End file.
